


Little Sunshine

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst in future chapter, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Alucard and Martis were ordered to escort an aristocrat family to a neighbouring city.This means they had to leave their little first born, Eric. Thankfully, Zilong and Freya willingly babysit their son while they leave for work.Eric wanted to do a surprise gift for his parents once they got home. With the help of Freya and Zilong, he put together a simple but special gift.However, the happy day shared by the trio were interrupted when a cloaked person kidnapped Eric during a mishap at a carnival.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was an Omega who refused to accept his dynamic. His heat was suppressed by special pills that he took since he was a child until adulthood.

 

However, a day without a pill had led him to near disaster. His heat came when he was in public. He tried to grab his pills in his pocket but the heat immobilized him. To his surprise (and horror), the Omega was saved by an Alpha he least expected to come.

 

However, the Alpha and Omega made their first love and their love grew into a healthy baby boy.

 

*******

 

“I wanna go too!”

 

Alucard sighed. He had expected this to happen but he never thought it would bring this much migraine to him.

 

By the Empire’s decree, Alucard and Martis were sent out to escort a member of an aristocrat family to a neighbouring kingdom. It’s a short trip, lasting for 3 days but this is the first time Alucard had to be separated from his baby boy, Eric. This was no holiday and the last thing the demon hunter needed is for Eric to get hurt.

 

Eric, oh little Eric. He grew up to be an amazing little boy. The child had short blond hair and same shade of pale skin like his mother, Alucard. He showed interests in sword fighting (something Martis was glad for) and followed his mother’s steps in music, playing the piano every morning. Heterochromia eyes - indigo and ruby red, shining bright with curiosity.

 

“Mommy!” The baby whined as he tailed his mother like a puppy. “I wanna go with you too!”

 

Alucard placed the folded clothes into his rucksack. He knelt down to meet his son. One hand brushing through the soft, blond hair. “Honey, we can’t bring you along. It’s dangerous. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Eric whined, pouting. “But mommy…”

 

“No no no.” Alucard cut him off. He gave Eric a smile. “You cannot come with us on this mission. It’s a job, love, not a holiday. But I promise, Mommy and Daddy will take you out on holidays in Eastern district.”

 

At the mention of the district, those indigo and red eyes brightened up. “Cotton candy! Cotton candy!” Eric cheered, jumping up and down.

 

Alucard caught his son, placing the boy on his hip. He nuzzled his nose with his son’s, giggling. “You can have as much cotton candy as you can. But first, shouldn’t you be packing? Uncle Zilong and Aunt Freya are coming to pick you up.”

 

“I’ve already done packing.” Eric chirped. Alucard raised a brow.

 

“Really now?” Alucard held Eric with one arm while turning the doorknob with the other. The cream coloured door swung open and the two walked inside a wide bedroom coloured in blue and purple. A medium-sized piano stood near the balcony, basked in the sunlight making the white instrument shine. Alucard placed Eric on the blue satin covered bed. A small brown rucksack sat on the bottom near the bed.

 

Alucard snatched the bag up and undid the cord. He peered inside before glancing at his son with a brow raised.

 

“That is a lot of toys.”

 

Eric just smiled. Alucard couldn’t help the chuckle, shaking his head as he take out toy after toy, placing them on the ground. “Where are your clothes?”

 

Eventually, Alucard had to do his son’s packing. If he let his son do it, then Eric would be bringing his whole toy box instead of anything from the wardrobe. He made sure Eric was cleaned and properly dressed before going back to his own luggage. Martis had left earlier to report at the palace and will later come to their estate with the carriage for the mission.

 

The blond hunter went through his things. “I have everything I need…” Alucard trailed off, eyes scanning every inch of the master bedroom. Thinking that everything is packed, Alucard went to sniff at his own shirt and cringed at his own body odor.

 

“Bath time for Mommy then.” He snatched his bathrobe, shedding his clothes into the laundry chute and made a beeline to the bathroom.

 

 

******

 

“Make sure he didn’t have too much sugar before bedtime.”

 

Zilong couldn’t help the laugh that came out. Eric was balanced on his hip, gnawing on a cookie Freya gave him. Martis arrived just in time with the couple. Yu Yan tugged on her father’s pants leg, pouting.

 

“Alucard, you’re being an overprotective mother.” He squeezed his friend’s shoulder. Alucard made a whining sound, slightly pouting. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure little Eric is safe. He got Yu Yan to look after him.”

 

Yu Yan chirped. “I’m big sister!”

 

Alucard smiled at the little girl and ruffled the braided brown hair. He looked up to his son who was staring at him with wide eyes. Eric took the cookie away from his mouth and gave his mother a chocolate covered smile. Alucard rubbed his thumb on Eric’s cheek.

 

“You behave well, okay?” Alucard said, kissing Eric on the head. “Mommy will be back in three days.”

 

“Mommy.” Eric pouted, holding out his hands. Alucard took him into his arms and the boy hugged him like a koala. Eric saw Martis and reached out a hand at his father.

 

“Daddy, hug!”

 

Martis dropped the last baggage onto the carriage. His son’s high pitched voice made him turn his head and a smile broke on his face. He walked over to his partner, ruffling his son’s head.

 

“You be a good boy, sport.” Martis nuzzled into Eric’s blond hair. Eric giggled.

 

“Bring me gifts.” Eric bounced in Alucard’s arms. “Lots of gifts.”

 

Martis pinched his son’s button nose. “I will give you the whole Empire if I could.”

 

Eric hugged both his parents, wrapping his tiny arms around their necks. The child giggled when Alucard and Martis both kissed him on the cheeks. Zilong and Freya watched the new family say their goodbye to their son. The parents handed their son over to Zilong and climbed into the carriage.

 

“Bye-bye Mommy! Bye-bye Daddy!” Eric waved his hand as the carriage driver cracked his whip. The black carriage creaked as the wheels turn with two ginger horses pulling. Alucard peaked out of the window, waving at his son until Eric was no longer in his view.

 

Eric watched his parents’ carriage go through the gates and disappear into the woods. The blond boy blinked then turned to his babysitters. Yu Yan smiled at him from her mother’s arms.

 

“So, Eric.” Zilong started. “What do you want to do today?”

 

 

*******

 

 

Martis walked into the room and noticed his partner standing in the balcony. Alucard was dressed in a nightgown, leaned over the railing with one hand supporting his chin as he stared at the stars. The moonlight cast a soft halo on his pale skin and blond hair. The Ashura King padded softly to his wedded wife and wrapped his large arms around the small waist.

 

Alucard made a noise when Martis placed a kiss on his head. “How’s your bath?”

 

“Was hoping you to join me.” Martis pouted. “But you had one before me.”

 

Alucard rolled his eyes. “If I were to join you, we won’t be bathing.” He turned his gaze away from his husband and back to the glimmering stars. He let out a sigh, basking in his husband’s warmth and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

 

“You seem to be preoccupied.” Martis whispered. “Penny for your thoughts?”

 

The blond hunter shrugged. “Nothing, just…taking the night’s air.”

 

“Right.” Martis grabbed Alucard by the shoulder, turning him around. Big indigo eyes stared at him in surprise.

 

“I know you always like to look at the stars when you’re worried.” Martis said. The rumble of his deep voice made Alucard shiver. “Is it because of Eric?”

 

Alucard sighed in defeat. “How can I not worry of our son?” It was more of a statement than a question. Alucard turned away, looking at the potted plants on the balcony. The gentle wind blew his bands into his eyes. Maris raised a hand to tuck the hair behind his ear and earned him a warm gaze from his wife.

 

“This is our first time being separated.” The blond muttered. “I can’t help but wonder how he feels right now. Is he safe?”

 

Martis chuckled making Alucard raised a brow at him. “You’re worrying too much.” His large fingers stroked through Alucard’s hair. A gentle purr resonated from the man’s throat. “Eric is with Zilong and Freya. They have their own kid, Yu Yan so they know how to take care of a kid. Zilong’s your best friend. He won’t hurt Eric.”

 

Alucard pursed his lips. He had a bad feeling in his gut the moment the carriage started moving. A mother’s instinct or his own paranoia - who knows?

 

Martis scoffed and started to drag his wife back into the room. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed Alucard on the bed before climbing over him. His wife’s hands were pinned on the bed as he loomed above him.

 

“We never had our honeymoon, have we?” Martis leaned closer and licked the muscles along Alucard’s neck. The Omega arched his back slightly, whining. “How about you stop worrying and pay attention to me?”

 

It was Alucard’s turn to scoff at his husband. His head turned to the side as Martis worked, kissing and sucking on his neck. The Alpha’s hands moved up and down his body, slipping underneath his nightgown and pushed up to reveal cream coloured, long legs. Alucard’s eyes caught the night sky and he could not help…

 

He couldn’t help but give a silent prayer that no harm comes to his little boy, Eric.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from today, I have to update my stories from my phone rather than on my laptop. Bloody thing broke down and I don't have any money to even fix it -_-.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story OwO/
> 
> Follow my IG for more updates @bleu_wolf99

 

 

"Come on Eric!"

 

Yu Yan jumped up a rock. She turned around to see the little boy huffing and puffing behind her. Eric bent over, hands on his knees as he panted. His cheeks were red and sweat poured down his forehead.

 

"Where..." he panted. "Where are we going?"

 

"On an adventure!" Yu Yan shot up both her arms. "Come on, you're gonna love this. Mommy and Daddy made me a treehouse. Just over here."

 

Right after breakfast, Yu Yan dragged Eric out to the lake near her house. The leaves crunched under their shoes as they chased each other through the woods. Childish laughter filled the silent forest. Zilong and Freya sometimes go to the lake after a hard day of work or when they just got back from a harsh battle. They would soak in the cool water while Yu Yan played near a giant, shallow tree. Zilong built a treehouse for his daughter on that tree.

 

The treehouse was small, made entirely out of dark coloured wood. There were pink painting of ponies and angels on the exterior wall with sky blue curtains visible from the window. Yu Yan climbed on a low branch and proceeded to the next one and then to the other. She got to the treehouse and threw a rope for Eric to climb.

 

"Do you know how to climb a rope?" The girl asked.

 

Eric smiled as he grabbed tight. "Daddy taught me how at the Warrior's Training ground. I can do it."

 

With a clutching hold, Eric pulled himself up the rope. It had been long since the last time he did it. Eric grunted at the heavy force that threatened to pull him down but he kept on climbing until he got to the top. Yu Yan clapped, squealing in delight.

 

"You did it!"

 

"I did it!" Eric whooped in triumph with his arms up high.

 

Yu Yan took Eric's hand and pulled him to a corner filled with plush toys. "Come on, my friends are waiting for you." She let go of Eric as she went to pick a pink bunny sitting on a chest.

 

"This is Marshmallow." Yu Yan cuddled the plush. "He's my best friend. Mommy got me him for my birthday." She handed the stuff bunny to the blond boy.

 

Eric took it. He stared at the beady black eyes before hugging it. "Hello Marshmallow,"

 

Yu Yan continued to introduce Eric to her plush friends, one after another. She even brought out blank papers and some crayons. They doodled many shapes and animals. Sometimes even their parents.

 

"This is Mommy punishing Daddy for not buying the groceries." Yu Yan held up a drawing of two stick figures. The one drawn in yellow with long hair was pinning another stick figure drawn in green with brown hair and pulling on the brown haired's leg. "Daddy remembered to buy groceries whenever Mommy told him to, afterwards."

 

Eric held up his own drawing. "I drew Mommy and Daddy dancing." Two stick figures held hands with music notes drawn around them. "Daddy can't dance. He always stepped on Mommy's foot." He giggled.

 

"Your daddy is clumsy."

 

"That's what Mommy said."

 

Eric placed down his drawings. He reached out to grab another paper when something caught his eyes. He stood up and walked towards a shelf filled with trinkets. Of all the knick knacks on the shelf, only one got Eric's full attention. Even Yu Yan's calling couldn't distract him.

 

A small figurine stood among a group of small porcelain sheep. It was a clay figurine of three things; a dragon, an eagle and a moon. The dragon and eagle circled around the crescent moon. The moon had a carving read 'Shimmering Luna'.

 

"That's what I got Mommy and Daddy." Yu Yan's voice cut through his trance. Eric turned around to see Yu Yan standing beside him, looking at the trinket. "We got this on their anniversary. Aunt Chang'e helped me a lot in making it."

 

Eric turned back to the trinket. "Mommy and Daddy were so happy. They carved those words on the moon because they said I'm their Shimmering Luna because I was born when the moon was in that shape." She said, pointing at the crescent moon. "They asked me to keep it here so I would protect it because it had Mommy and Daddy's blessing on it, to protect me."

 

"A gift for Mommy and Daddy." Eric muttered. He continued staring at the trinket until a bulb lit up in his head. "A gift for Mommy and Daddy!" He exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Yu Yan, I got an idea." He said, holding the girl's hands. Yu Yan stared at him with her big round eyes. "I wanna make a present for Mommy and Daddy. Can you help me?"

 

Yu Yan smiled brightly. "Sure!" She chirped.

 

As they continued to initiate a bunny and elephant conversation, the sound of crunching leaves got their attention. Yu Yan dropped her bunny and ran to the window. Eric sat there, watching the girl peer out of the window before waving her hand.

 

"Hi Mommy!"

 

"Hello, my little caterpillar," Freya's voice answered back. "Why don't you two come down and go home. Let's get prepared, your father is taking us all to the carnival."

 

Yu Yan and Eric turned to each other, big smiles on their faces. "Yes!" They yelled in unison, rushing to slide down the rope. Freya had to make sure none of them were injured when coming down from the treehouse. The little children giggled in contained excitement as they walked back to Zilong's house.

 

******

 

From the shadows, a cloaked figure watched them leave the small hut on the tree. Mismatch coloured eyes locked on the little blond boy, bouncing around a blond Viking woman. His high-pitched laugh echoed through the forest and it made the figure bite their bottom lip in extreme jealousy.

 

The carnival. The only carnival available now is the one by the pier. They must be heading there and from there...

 

Eric will be theirs.

 

******

 

By the time they arrived at the carnival, Eric's jaw dropped at the mesmerising colourful balloons. The cheery music filled the atmosphere along with the laughters and people talking over giant blue cotton candy.

 

"You kids stay close to us." Zilong said, catching the kids by the collar. "We don't want you to get lost."

 

"Daddy, can we go that ball game stand." Yu Yan said, pointing to a stand surrounded by large stuffed animals. "I want the pony."

 

"That teddy is so big!" Eric squeaked, big eyes staring at the large animal doll. The bear was the same size as him with a blue bow tied around its neck. He watched Zilong place a couple of notes on the counter and the attendant exchanged it for six balls, three balls each.

 

Yu Yan grabbed the first ball from her pile. She drew her arm back, one eye squeezed shut and tongue stuck out the corners of her lips. Her target was locked and Yu Yan drew her arm further back more before throwing hard at the stack of cans. The cans fell with a loud metallic clash as they fell to the fall, leaving none behind.

 

"I win! I win!" Yu Yan jumped around, squealing. She stopped her celebration when her father handed the white pony doll. Yu Yan gasped at the size and how fluffy it is before squishing her face into the fur.

 

"It's so fluffy I could die!!!"

 

Freya chuckled at her daughter. Zilong turned to Eric. "Your turn Eric. You want that teddy right."

 

Eric nodded. He turned to grab a ball and did like what Yu Yan had before. He drew his arm far back before pushing force on the ball, sending it barreling to the stack of cans. The cans exploded upon impact, making the cans rain all over the stand. Even the attendant had to raise her arms to protect herself. She lowered her arms, shaking the turned to the child who was blinking his large eyes at her.

 

"P-pick your prize..." she stammered.

 

Eric bounced on the balls of his feet as he looked around. The teddy was tempting but he already have a lot of teddys at home and he did not want to betray Mr. Teddy. Indigo and ruby red eyes looked around the stand. There were so many toys and trinkets to choose from. There was a glass carved swan glinting elegantly under the sunlight. A monkey sat on the top shelf, looking naughty with its eyepatch and pirate's hat.

 

But only one got his attention. Eric eyed a small snowglobe sitting on a lone stand. The snow fluttered softly inside the transparent dome. Thought, there was nothing inside other than the snow.

 

"Why is that snowglobe empty?" Eric asked, pointing at the trinket.

 

The attendant regained her composure, shaking her head. She took a deep breath and walked towards the trinket. She picked it up and placed it on the counter for Eric to see.

 

"It's a magic snow globe." The attendant explained, voice still shaky. "The inside of the snowglobe is based on what the host cares the most."

 

Eric smiled wide. He looked at the snowglobe and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard, creating the image of the people he cared the most. Blond hair, indigo eyes and azure coat that had the tail flutter in the wind. Spiky, long silver hair, red eyes that froze opponents upon contact and twin swords that became his trademark weapon.

 

Eric opened his eyes and he clapped happily. The snowglobe now have a figure of three people; Eric, Alucard and Martis. A ribbon tied the three together with the words 'My Happy Family' carved. Eric carefully held the snowglobe, cradling it in his hands.

 

"That's an odd prize to win at a carnival." Zilong commented as they walked away from the booth. Yu Yan was pulling her mother to a food stall.

 

Eric had his eyes staring at the snowglobe. "It's for Mommy and Daddy when they got home." He chirped. "They always got tired when they got home. I wanna give this to them, like a present!"

 

Freya melted at the cuteness. "Awww, you're such a sweetheart."

 

Eric giggles, blushing. The three got to the food stand. Zilong ordered two hotdogs for himself and Freya. Yu Yan and Eric got flower shaped cotton candy. They strolled around the petting zoo part of the carnival. The two children got themselves distracted by the fluffy bunnies and friendly (also hungry) goats.

 

Zilong watched from afar while Freya made sure the children were safe with the animals. He leaned against a lamppost, arms folded across his chest.

 

So many years had passed. He remembered the first time him and Freya met. They were both assigned in a mission and helped each other getting out of tough situations. Their love grew past their friendship and many days after their wedding, Yu Yan came into their life. Soon after, Alucard followed - marrying Martis and having Eric.

 

Eric proved himself to truly be Alucard and Martis's son. His strength at the stand showed how much he had from his father, Martis. Eric inherited Alucard's beauty and wisdom. As funny as it is, Alucard's never ending appetite. Zilong remembered Martis going insane from the amount of feeding he had to do for his son and wife.

 

Nevertheless, they were a happy family of three.

 

The smile on Zilong's face slowly vanished when a blur caught his eyes. His brows furrowed as he tried to double check what he just saw. The dragon knight spotted a cloaked figure hiding behind a horse stable. They peeked their head out and Zilong followed their gaze towards Eric. Dread filled his inside and Zilong went straight to his wife.

 

"Freya," He whispered. "Something's not right. You look after the kids. I'll check around the back."

 

The Viking nodded. Zilong turned back to where he saw the mystery person. They were still there and Zilong quickly sneaked to the horse stables, eyes never leaving the mystery person. Zilong got close, readying himself to attack the person. The dragon dashed inside and noticed the person was gone. The dread he was feeling grew stronger, it suffocated him.

 

Eric. He had to get to Eric.

 

A thundering sound got Zilong frozen in his place. He turned his head and eyes wide at the goat stampede. Someone released the animals from their cages. People ran away, screaming as they pushed each other to get to safety. Zilong lost his footing when someone ran into him.

 

"Freya! Yu Yan! Eric!" He yelled, trying to look over the panicking crowd. There was no one at the place where Zilong left. He shook his head and tried to look for them. Calling their names on the top of his lungs, Zilong searched high and low for his family and the boy he took responsible for.

 

"Zilong!" Relief melted his worry when Freya called out to him. He spotted them waving from the gate. Zilong jogged to them, panting for breath. He was about to open his mouth when he noticed the distressed look on Freya's face.

 

"Zilong I'm so sorry." Freya choked, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I tried to protect him. I-"

 

"Freya, what-what happened?"

 

"Eric. Eric's gone!"

 

******

 

Leomord looked behind him, making sure no one was following him. He looked down at the little boy in his arms. The blond child was shivering while holding a small snowglobe. He noticed the familiar figure and it made his blood boil.

 

"Who are you?" The boy sniffled, fear glistened in his eyes. Leomord softened at the sight of the child. He lifted one hand to push back the strand of blond hair from the child's face. He sighed, smiling.

 

"You may call me Mother."


	3. Chapter 3

 

Alucard ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Zilong and Tigreal stayed in the conference room, discussing their search plan. Freya had left with the second search party for the day to track down Eric.

 

"Sit down Alu." A gruff voice said. Alucard turned to his mate who stood leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. Martis looked very agitated but he was mustering every energy in his willpower not to strangle Zilong for losing his son.

 

Alucard walked over to his mate. He wrapped his arms around Martis, burying his face into his husband's broad chest. Inhaling his mate's scent, Alucard's shoulders relaxed.

 

"I'm so worried, love." He mumbled. Martis ran his fingers through those soft blond locks. "I'm so worried about our baby. I hope he's okay."

 

The Ashura King kissed his mate on the head, rubbing his hand up and down the blond's back. "It's okay. Nothing's going to harm our child. Zilong and others are-"

 

"I know they're looking for him but.." Alucard sniffled. "I want my baby back."

 

Martis hugged him. "Shhh, calm down, love. We'll find him."

 

"I know I shouldn't have gone with the mission. I should have stayed with Eric and..." Alucard sobbed. He lifted his hands to wipe away his own tears. "I'm such a bad mother."

 

"Stop saying that." Martis cooed. "Imagine what Eric would say seeing his Mommy all upset. Besides, didn't I already say that Zilong and the others are looking for him."

 

Alucard sighed. Martis was right, worrying is not helping anyone. He wanted to join Tigreal and Zilong in the search but they can't leave the Empire bare without any of their strong generals. They can't risk the safety of the country for the sake of a missing child.

 

The only thing he could do was pray that no harm comes to his little Eric...

 

 

*****

 

"Wakey, wakey. Time for breakfast."

 

Eric squirmed in his bed. He did not want to wake up. He did not want to see the face of the person that took him away from uncle Zilong.

 

"Come on now," the voice said, almost pleading. "Mommy made you some porridge. I even add some shredded chicken!"

 

"Don't wanna..." the little boy moaned, still squeezing his eyes shut. The owner of the voice growled before lifting Eric from the bed. The sudden movement made the boy open his eyes and stare widely at the mismatched colour eyes in front of him.

 

Leomord hissed. "I don't know why you have to be so stubborn. You're my son and you have to do everything I said!"

 

"But you're not my Mommy!"

 

"I am your mother!"

 

Eric cried as he was dragged to a small table in the middle of the house. It was a small wooden house - a hut to be exact, surrounded by the forest. The forest was too dark and Eric always cried at any sudden shrieks or howls.

 

Leomord placed the boy on a high chair and moved to the stove. Eric sniffled, watching the long haired man poured the food in a small bowl. It smelled good and it made Eric's stomach grumble but the fear stopped him from eating the porridge.

 

Leomord scared the little boy just from appearance alone. He was big and scary. Martis was bigger than Leomord but the Ashura King had a gentle aura. This man's aura was unstable - sometimes calming, sometimes dangerous.

 

Eric jumped at the bowl being placed in front of him. A hand rested on his head, messing his hair. The little boy whined, daring himself to look up. The long haired kidnapper smiled.

 

"Eat up, love," Leomord sat down beside the child. "Then, we can go play. You love that, don't you?"

 

"We get to play outside?"

 

Leomord chuckled, shaking his head. "Why would I do that? You can't play outside. It's too dangerous. I don't want anything to come hurt my little baby boy."

 

Eric whimpered when the hand came down to rub his cheeks. It was full of affection yet Eric felt none of it. The child looked at the man beside him. Leomord still had that smile on his face. It made the child freeze before slowly spooning the porridge into his mouth.

 

"How is it, love?"

 

Eric forced a smile despite the tears coming at the corners of his eyes. "It's...It's yummy, M-Mommy..."

 

"I'm glad to hear it," Leomord kissed at the top of his head. "Eat as much as you like, sweety."

 

Eric nodded, going back to finish the food. Leomord watched him eat before standing up, moving to the fridge.

 

This is wrong. Deep down, he knew it was wrong. This is Martis and Alucard's son, not his. Yet still...

 

Unconsciously, his hand went to his flat abdomen. His own child...

 

"M-Mommy..."

 

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Leomord turned around. Eric looked at him with furrowed brows and trembling lips. The empty bowl was in his hands.

 

"It's finished."

 

Leomord took a deep breath and smiled. "You're such a good boy." He took the bowl in his hands. "Do you want more?"

 

Eric shook his head. The child asked for permission to play with his toys and only left when the horseman let him. Leomord walked to sink, glancing at the blond boy from over his shoulders.

 

Ever since that day, Leomord had been following Alucard and Martis. He did not know what drove him to do such things...

 

No he knew what it was. It was jealousy. He was jealous of Alucard. He was jealous at the successful Omega.

 

Alucard had more than just wealth as a demon hunter. He was fertile and able to give birth to a child. He had a loving husband that would save him despite all odds.

 

When the Moniyans burst through the door of Vexana's palace, Leomord had to flee. He knew if he was captured, he had to meet with...him.

 

Tigreal. Did he even miss him? Did he ever thought of looking for his Omega? His mate?

 

Leomord furiously wiped away the tear that trickled down his cheek. Of course he wouldn't. Why would Tigreal come looking for a failure like him? He failed as an Omega and he failed to be a good person.

 

He kidnaped a child! Originally, Leomord kidnapped Eric so he could come back to Tigreal. If Tigreal saw Leomord with a child, surely he wanted him back, right?

 

"Right?" He whispered. He shook his head, chuckling at his own foolish idea. "Moron, he's a Moniyan. He can see through everything. He knows Eric. He knows that I kidnapped a child."

 

A sobbed came from the horseman, shoulders shaking. "He'll never love me. He'll hate me more."

 

Which is why Leomord can't let Eric be discovered. This was why he had to hide. If the Moniyans ever found him, it's all over.

 

And only Death would accept him...

 

"Mommy..."

 

Leomord gasped from his trance. He turned around and saw Eric looking at him, confused. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

 

"Crying?" Leomord rubbed his eyes. "I'm not crying love, I just..." but the sobbed coming from him proved the contrary.

 

Eric tugged on the man's dirty robe. "Is something making you sad, Mommy?"

 

__Everything is making me sad. Everything!_ _

 

"N-nothing love..." Leomord whispered, his voice shaky. "Why don't you go and play, hmm? Mommy has a lot of work to do."

 

"Okay, Mommy."

 

Leomord watched the little boy go back to his small pile of toys. The little teddy bear he held was something Leomord had stolen. Heck, all of the toys Eric was playing had been stolen before the boy was taken from the Dragon Knight and his Valkerie.

 

But among all the toys, there was one that made his blood boil the most. Leomord watched Eric play, carefully sneaking past the child to his bedroom. The only place Eric was forbidden to go to.

 

He locked the door the moment he slipped inside. Leomord switched on the lights, glaring at one trinket on the table. The snowglobe Eric won at the carnival.

 

The small figurine of Alucard and Martis brought a growl from the horseman. Their happy smile and their arms wrapped around the little boy. Leomord clenched his fists, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

He wanted to smash this trinket many times but Eric's face came into his mind before he could even throw the thing at a wall. What would the child say if Leomord ever destroyed the most precious thing to the boy?

 

Surely Eric will never love him if he did it.

 

So Leomord only kept it hidden in his bedroom. It served as a motivation for him to keep Eric safe. The long haired man sat down on the bed. Melancholy swallowed him slowly as he was reminded of his mate.

 

This hut. This was where Tigreal had kept him hidden after he was revived. The very same hut where they confessed their love and where the tragedy began.

 

Leomord had done everything to reverse what had been done. He tried to get himself pregnant again and even sought to dark magic to have a child. He wanted to be perfect, so Tigreal would come back to him.

 

Leomord missed him. Everyday, he craved for his Alpha's love. He missed the gentle touches on his body. The sweet kiss he would give in the morning after they woke up.

 

To think that he would never have these again, scared him deeply.

 

Leomord lifted his eyes back at the snowglobe. In his eyes, the two figurines changed to him and Tigreal. Eric is their child now.

 

And he will make sure of that...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Martis slowly opened the door to the master bedroom. It was dark with only the moonlight filtering through the window. The dim light glowed on the form curled up on the bed. The man sighed, walking inside the room.

 

Ever since the kidnapping, Alucard had withdrawn to stay locked up in his bedroom. He hardly eat, evidence from the untouched tray of food placed by the door. If he did eat, it was only just a piece of bread or a slice of fruit.

 

Martis tried to get the slightest reaction from him but Alucard still stayed in.

 

"How is he?" A voice asked behind him. Martis turned to see Tigreal walking up the stairs. The white haired fighter sighed through his nose, closing the door.

 

"Not even good," Martis said. "He hardly eat. I couldn't even talk to him."

 

Tigreal rubbed his hands together, swallowing. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Deep down, he knew who's the culprit but it is better if no one know about it for now.

 

Martis cleared his throat. "H-How's the investigation?"

 

"We're still searching." Tigreal stared at the door. "Natalia had gone to spy for clues in surrounding cities. She should be back with the information by tomorrow."

 

The knight noticed the gloom lurking in the general's eyes. Martis placed a gentle hand on the door, pressing his forehead on the wood. Tigreal felt something tugged in his chest at the sight of it.

 

It reminded him too much of his lover.

 

Martis closed his eyes and whispered in a language Tigreal was foreign to. It sounded like a prayer. Then, the white haired man stepped back, turning to the knight. His red eyes were moist.

 

Tigreal bowed his head. "I swear Martis. I'll find Eric." His eyes glanced at the door. "I pray Alucard recovers soon."

 

Martis nodded. "Thank you, sir."

 

Tigreal smiled. "Tigreal, Martis. Call me Tigreal."

 

Martis gave him a smile. The knight bowed his head, excusing himself to his quarters. The Ashura King was left alone in the corridor. His eyes rolled back to the door of his mate's chamber.

 

"Alucard," Martis said. "I know you can hear me."

 

He took another deep breath, but he choked on his next words. "I know how much you miss Eric. I do too, but I don't know if I can find Eric without you. Eric needs you, Alu. I need you too."

 

Martis slowly parted away. Not known to him, Alucard had been listening. The blond's cheeks were wet with tears. When he heard the door and people talking, Alucard hurried to the door to listen.

 

Eric's disappearance swallowed Alucard in depression. He lost his appetite and his will to fight. Alucard laid on his bed, crying and praying his child was safe.

 

He did not thought that it would affect his husband just as much. Alucard ran his fingers through his hair. In this time, he should not have been so selfish.

 

Pressing his fingers on the door, Alucard peeked his head out of his bedroom. Martis retreating form did not face him and Alucard quickly moved away from his spot by the doorway. He jumped, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. It shocked the Ashura King.

 

"A-Alu?"

 

"I'm sorry!" The blond cried. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sniffled. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to!"

 

Martis stared wide-eyed at his mate. His skin felt wet from Alucard sobbing and hiccuped on his chest. The white haired general sighed, lifting a hand to brush his fingers in those short blond locks.

 

Kissing the soft hair, Martis whispered to his lover. "It's alright. As long as you're okay, I'm okay. Just...don't lock yourself in again, please?"

 

Alucard sobbed, lifting his head to look at his Alpha. He gave a smile. "Of course." He kissed Martis on the cheek.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

The sweet moment was interrupted by a coughing. They both turned to meet an elder butler with thinning, grey hair.   There was concern in his knitted brows and tight lips.

 

Martis cleared his throat. Alucard still held on to his chest.

 

"Yes, Mr. York?"

 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Martis, but Sir Zilong wish to report to you that..."

 

The couple's eyes widened at the butler's next words. "Sir Tigreal is missing."

 

*******

 

"Where are you my little sunshine?"

 

Eric cowered back into his hiding place behind a small pile of boxes. He covered his mouth to stop any giggles that might escape as a shadow moved past. Big indigo and red eyes watching through the space between the boxes.

 

Leomord sensed the boy could be behind the box. He stopped to stand in front of it, tapping a finger on his chin. "Hmmm I wonder where my little Eric might be?"

 

Eric moved as Leomord bent down to check the boxes. His heart was thumping from the adrenaline and the subtle tension from this game of hide-and-seek.

 

"Come on now, sweety. If you won't come out, Mommy I can't give you the cake he made."

 

Leomord knew Eric's favourite food. He had been paying close attention. "Surely he can't miss Mommy's chocolate cake..."

 

The little boy's mouth salivate at the mention of his favourite dessert. Yet, Eric kept quiet. Leomord can do whatever he want, Eric will not lose this game.

 

"Well, since Eric is nowhere to be found, Mommy might just have all this cake to himself..."

 

"No! I want cake too!" A tiny voice exclaimed from the box pile. Leomord chuckled, kneeling down.

 

Eric pouted as he crawled out. A little horse plush got dragged along. Leomord took the boy in his arms, nuzzling his neck. The long haired Omega stepped over the toys as he walked towards the kitchen. Eric's eyes widened at the cake with oozing chocolate on top.

 

Leomord placed Eric on a chair. He grabbed a knife before cutting a slice for the blond boy. Leomord made sure to give Eric a big slice. The sweet and bitter smell of chocolate floated into the boy's noise, making his mouth water more.

 

Without waiting any longer, Eric grabbed a fork and shoved the cake into his mouth. Leomord, sitting beside Eric, watched the boy enjoy the cake he made. It warmed his heart seeing the child eat something that Leomord baked with all his feelings.

 

This is what Leomord imagined having a child. He would make what his baby loved and watched them eat it. The child smiled at their mother, thanking for the food.

 

If only Tigreal was here...

 

Leomord scoffed. He stood up from his seat and went to the kitchen counter to make himself a cup of tea. A kettle whistled on the stove signalling Leomord to pick it up from the heat. Steaming hot water was poured into a cup.

 

Tigreal. Leomord kept imagining that his Alpha appeared at the door of his hut, everyday. He stirred the tea, mind drifting to the clouds. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist before a pair of lips left kisses on his neck. The long haired man moaned as the lips went lower to his shoulders.

 

"Mommy?"

 

The Omega gasped out of his thought. Leomord turned around to Eric who was staring at him from the table.

 

"Mommy, are you okay? You're making weird noises." Eric jumped off his seat. His small form running to the larger man.

 

Leomord lifted him, balancing Eric on his hips. Eric brought up his hand to place it on Leomord's forehead.

 

"Mommy's not sick."

 

Leomord smiled, his heart warming. "Mommy's find, love. Mommy just...just have a lot of things in mind."

 

Eric blinked. Leomord sighed, carrying the child to the living room. He placed Eric on a couch and sat beside him. Leomord brushed his fingers in the blond hair.

 

 _I may need to dye this hair black or brown soon_ , he thought to himself. _He's my son. Not his. Mine._

 

"Eric," he said. The child turned to him with those large eyes. Leomord slowly was hesitant with his question. But he needs to hear it.

 

"D-do you...love me?" He gave a hope laced smile. "Do you love Mommy?"

 

Deep down, Eric knew this mystery Mommy asked such question for a reason. Eric smiled. "I love you, Mommy. I always love Mommy."

 

"Mommy loves you too." Leomord hugged the child to his chest. If he could, he did not want to let him go. He did not want Eric to disappear from him.

 

After all the hardwork he did...

 

_It was not easy, stealing the Twilight Orb from the vault. It took him many days to shake the Royal Army out of his tail. But nevertheless, all of those will soon be paid off..._

 

Vexana had promised him. He will soon have a child. His Queen knows how. All he needed was an Omega. With Barbiel, Leomord set off to find any fertile Omega in the Land of Dawn.

 

All these Omega will feed his wish to revive the child he had lost...

 

Leomord snapped back to reality by a knock on the door. Eric climbed up to his knees to look over the couch at the front door. The horse man placed a gentle hand on the boy before walking to answer it. Leomord was hesitant but he shook away the dread he was feeling and opened the door.

 

Staring at Tigreal in front of him, Leomord gasped as he was frozen in shock.

 

"Leomord, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for the short chapter. I really need to squeeze this one out before it kills me. I hope you guys enjoy.

 

 

"T-Tigreal..."

 

Leomord stepped back from the door. His hands shook from the rising fear inside. Sweat trickled down the side of his face.

 

The knight walked into the house. Brown eyes searched around the inside, looking for one particular child that had been missing for nearly a month. He noticed how the black haired Omega seemed twitchy and looked almost like he might explode in a few seconds.

 

"Tigreal, what're you doing here?" The brown haired man turned around. Leomord froze under those cold eyes.

 

Tigreal is angry. AT HIM!

 

"Tigreal...."

 

"Where is he?"

 

Leomord choked as he tried not to spill the tears in his eyes. He forced a shaky smile. "Where's what?"

 

"Don't play the fool, Leomord." Tigreal noticed the Omega flinched. "Where is Eric? Where is Alucard's son?"

 

Leomord bit his bottom lip. "All those years that you were gone." He growled. "All those years that you left me alone in the hut, scared I might be found by Moniyans and you came here demanding about a child."

 

The Omega sniffed. "You...didn't even ask me if I'm okay..."

 

Tigreal frowned. As much as he wanted to comfort his lover, there is a more pressing matter than a marriage quarrel. His friend had gone sick from worrying about his missing son and Tigreal might fear the worst if Eric and Alucard were not reunited sooner.

 

And he knew Leomord has the boy.

 

"Leo, I don't know why you're doing this," he said with the gentlest voice. Leomord squared his shoulders. "But Alucard misses his son, right now. He hardly eat and never spoke to his own mate. No one knows if he's alright because he kept himself locked in his room."

 

Tigreal stared at his lover, hoping it would knock some sense back into him. Leomord's mental health has gone unstable the moment of the miscarriage. The knight needed to be careful and coax Leomord into thinking more rationally rather than following his own desire.

 

But the knight's hope were only a child's dream.

 

"Why should I care of some Omega?" Leomord spat, lips peeled back to a snarl. "The boy is my son. He's been my legitimate child and you can't prove otherwise."

 

"Leomord..." Tigreal sighed. "I know deep down that, even you knew that Eric is not your son."

 

"HE IS MY SON!" The Omega screamed, tears streaming down. "He is my son and has always been my boy. I gave birth to him!"

 

"No you didn't" Tigreal grabbed Leomord by the shoulders, shaking him. "You kidnapped the boy and kept him for yourself. You're being selfish, Leomord. Selfish!"

 

The Omega shrieked as he struggled to break free. Curses and foul words were thrown at the knight. Tigreal felt hurt to see his lover break but he will not play along Leomord's twisted game.

 

The knight carried the screaming horseman to their old bedroom. Leomord was sobbing and his voice hoarse from the screaming. Tigreal practically kicked the door open, striding to the bed before throwing the Omega on it.

 

"Fuck you, Tigreal." Leomord sobbed in the pillows. "Fuck you! Die! Burn in hell! All of you!"

 

Tigreal pinned Leomord on the bed, eyes looking around for something to bind him. There was a belt on a table but it would mean Tigreal have to let Leomord go to reach it. The insane Omega might escape, possibly taking Eric with him out into the woods.

 

The Omega's screams were making it hard for him to think. All possibilities end badly for everyone. Eric might get hurt from whatever that lives in the woods. If they did survive, Leomord might be the one responsible for hurting Eric or worse kill the child out of spite.

 

Tigreal shook his head. Impossible, Leomord would never kill the child. All this madness began because Leomord lost his own child despite dreaming of having one of his own. He had gone through many things just to take Eric.

 

"Tigreal..." a soft voice weeped. The knight looked down at his Omega's flushed face. His eyes were red and puffy with cheeks wet from the tears. Leomord hiccuped as he stared blankly at his Alpha.

 

"Let me go, please." He pleaded. "Please, just let me be happy. Leave me alone with my son. I'm begging you..."

 

As much as it's hurting his own feelings, Tigreal can't let Leomord have his way. The knight leaned close to kiss his lover on his forehead. He heard the Omega whimpered.

 

"Tigreal.."

 

"I'm sorry, love."

 

"You don't love me," Leomord cut him off. His brows coming together in a hateful frown. "You never loved me. If you did love me, I would never have lived alone for all those years. You never came back when you said you will."

 

"You promised." He hissed. "And I waited, but you never came back. You only did when...when..." Leomord chocked.

 

"When I became the villain."

 

Tigreal watched his lover slowly break. Deep down, he agreed with Leomord. He was too consumed with work and the diplomatic trip to neighbouring countries.

 

The knight lifted a hand to rub his knuckles gently on the Omega's jawline. Leomord closed his eyes, not wanting to see the Alpha looming over him. He wanted Tigreal to disappear. He wanted everyone to disappear.

 

Alucard, Martis, the Moniyans...

 

Eyelids fluttered open when a pressure was felt on his lips. Leomord opened his eyes to see Tigreal kissing him. He kept his lips shut, thinking it was all because of lust. The knight came here to fuck him, treat him like a whore before taking Eric away from him. Leomord will not surrender to his desires.

 

Though, it was not lust he soon realised. It was actually....love...

 

Tigreal broke the kiss to look at his lover. "I'm sorry. I should've come back. If only I knew how much this is hurting you..."

 

The knight sighed. "Leomord, to be truthful, I wanted you to come with me to the Empire."

 

The Omega's eyes widened. "Why? Why would you want me there in the Empire? Do you want me to be locked up in prison? Is that what you want?"

 

"Leomord," Tigreal tried not to growl in frustration. "I wanted you to live with me. I bought us a mansion, much better than this small hut we used to live in. I even built a stable because I know how much you lover horses and there's one waiting for you. And also..."

 

Tigreal sighed. "I wanted to ride the horses with you like we used to back then,"

 

Leomord frowned at the sentiment. Deep down, he missed the memories of their time together but, the pain of that night still scarred him deeply.

 

The knight patted the horseman on the shoulder before standing up. He walked to the door, glancing behind his shoulder before leaving. Leomord watched his Alpha go and the door closing behind him. He looked down at his clenched hands on the bed. A single tear dropped on the alabaster skin.

 

Tigreal scanned around the living room for the child. He spotted something rustling from a pile of boxes in one corner of the room. He carefully made his way to it and saw a small blond head peeking from the behind the boxes. Tigreal knelt down, smiling softly at the boy.

 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

 

Eric braved himself to look up. A smile broke the despair on his face. “Master Tigreal!” The boy chirped, running to the large man. Alucard worked as a mentor to new demon hunters with Tigreal occasionally coming over to monitor the training. Alucard would bring Eric along to work and the two met there. Eric could be seen practising with a wooden sword with the Moniyan leader.

 

“Where’s my Mommy and Daddy?”

 

Tigreal placed a hand on Eric’s head. “They’re back at home. Your Mommy and Daddy were so worried for you.”

 

Large thumb wiped away the tears. Eric forced a shaky smile. “I wanna go home.”

 

“Yes, we will.”

 

A gasp made them turn to the owner of the voice. Leomord’s face was pale as if he saw a ghost. Tigreal pursed his lips, standing up and in front of Eric. The horseman slowly walked down the stairs. Him and Tigreal never lost eye contact with each other.

 

“I forbid it,” Leomord whispered. “I forbid you from leaving here.”

 

“Leo-”

 

“No!” The little boy whimpered at the sudden raised voice. Leomord took a shaky breath. He opened his eyes, glaring at the knight.

 

“No, Tigreal.” Leomord growled through gritted teeth. “You will never leave this place.”

 

A chattering teeth like sound made Tigreal turned his head. Eric’s eyes widened at the sights of skeletal warriors materializing from mid air. His tiny hands gripped tightly on Tigreal’s slacks. The knight whipped his head to the horseman.

 

Leomord smirked. “You don’t actually think I will let you go that easily now, would you?”  


End file.
